


Soulmates

by Gleek4eva



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x01, Episode Related, M/M, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek4eva/pseuds/Gleek4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think the scene at scandals should have went down in 6x01. Don't worry klaine is endgame!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Just a way for me to vent out my frustration at blaine/karofsky relationship.  
> Spoilers until 6x01  
> Klaine = endgame!! ❤️  
> Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters and if I did klaine wouldn't have broken up in the first place!

I walk into the bar to find Kurt sitting there perfect as ever. Why did I ever let him go? I take a deep breath and make my way over bracing myself for what is likely to be the most awkward conversation of my life.  
"Hi" he turns around smiling. He has the most perfect smile but I notice today he's not smiling with his eyes. It's almost a sad smile. I shake myself. I have to get a grip. I'm not with him anymore- he didn't want me. I feel that anger building up again and I have to keep control. Don't cry here not in front of him.  
I sit down opposite him. Wow he's perfect. Then out of the corner of my eye I see David smiling at me from across the bar and remember I'm supposed to be here to break the news to kurt. Suddenly I don't want to do it anymore. But I have to go through with this. I need closure.  
I turn to kurt. "So what brings you back to Lima kurt?" Of course Rachel already told me the whole story but I sit and listen to kurt, just drinking him in. He's changed his hair gel, I note because I can't smell the strong strawberry scent I always used to. Kurt uses no where near as much as me but he still uses it every so often. He used to just use mine but then...  
"Blaine" I'm uprooted from my day dreams. "I asked you how is your life at the minute?" I sit and think it through. How is my life at the minute? Falling apart because Kurt isn't part of it? Because he didn't want me anymore? I shake myself. Focus on the job in hand blaine.  
"I kind of need to talk to you about that" I tell him. I note how the look on his face remains expressionless as he nods for me to continue. "I'm seeing karofsky" I blurt out all at once. I didn't mean to let him know who it was just yet but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. David gets up and wanders over whilst kurt just looks shocked. Is that a tear I saw escaping his eye or is it just my imagination? God get a grip blaine.  
"That's good" kurt stutters out whilst david bends down and kisses me on the cheek. God he looks defeated. I hate this so much but I don't think he should find out the news second hand.  
Suddenly I hear a bang and I throw myself to the side, shielding not david but kurt with my body.  
I turn my head to see what the cause of the noise was but instead I am greeted by David's angry face glaring down at me. This can't be good. "What was that" I ask trying to keep the attention away from the fact I threw myself over kurt. That doesn't work for even a second.  
"What" David spits "was that?" I step back fearing suddenly the towering monster that was before me. He wouldn't hurt me would he?  
"We've been seeing each other for 2 months." David sighs "Things were just starting to get serious and you go and throw that all away for the person who destroyed your heart, who tore you to pieces. You chose him over me when who was there to pick them back up eh? What about the future and moving in together? Was that just all part of some elaborate plan to get kurt back and make me look like an ass in the process? You know what, forget it! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! Go crawling back to kurt but let me make it clear don't come back to me when he dumps your ass again!" David finishes his rant and by now he's shouting, his face having gone the most unattractive shade of purple and his eyes bulging out of their sockets like they're about to explode out of his head. He turns and storms out of the bar but not fast enough so that he doesn't catch kurts whisper of "I'd never blow it again"  
Blaine catches it too and he just turns and looks at kurt, ready to be rejected once more and told they should only be friends. However kurt is only inches away from his face and suddenly their lips are crashing together in a passionate kiss full of all the longing and the loss of the past few months and the rejoice of being able to do this again.  
Blaine pulls back first and when kurt tries to follow him he stops him with a hand. "We need to talk this out" but kurt is happy to talk for however long just as long as it ends in a kiss like that. Because kurt was blaine's and he wasn't going to screw it up again. Because they were meant to be together. Because they were soulmates...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay go easy because it's my first fanfic but all coments are appreciated!


End file.
